My World
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: The world of private school is wierd.Most girls are either snobs and A-L-L boys are jerks.Meet Misty, she's in for the time of life, or is she? How will she cope with immature friends, and a certain raven haired arch-enemy? PS CS IS WS QS PS OS


**My World.**

**This story is set in the REAL WORLD, but with the anime characters! They read the manga! And the POKEMON anime in their world is based upon manga! This is my made-up story! No stealing! I don't own PKMN!**

**Mild swearing! This is dedicated to my Avril-Buddy, CrazyGirl100! And her fic Anything but Ordinary and Everything is Not What it Seems. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- What The Hell?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn – 14<strong>

**May- 13 nearly 14**

**Misty – 14, nearly 15**

**Iris – 15, older than Misty by 4 months**

**Ash – 14**

**Drew – 14, so nearly 15**

**Kenny – 14**

**Cilan - 16**

**Leaf – 14**

**Gary – 15**

**Jimmy – 14**

**Marina – 13 nearly 14**

**Izzy – 14**

**Zoey – 14, almost 15**

**Miss Ellen – DON'T CARE!**

**Melody – 15**

**Brendan- 16**

**Brock- 16**

* * *

><p>"Go Moonlight! Use Faint Attack!" I cried, my hair floating around me as the battle continued furiously before my own crystal blue eyes.<p>

My loyal Umbreon did as he was surely told, and began racing at speeds as fast as a Pidgeot… Wait. Pidgeot flies at faster speeds that Mach 2? Twice the speed of light, right? How an earth a bird flies that fast is unthinkable…

Anyway, the match blared on…

My Umbreon's attack hit. Well, it had to. Faint Attack is a move which has 100 percent accuracy, so surely it can't miss, unfortunately, it doesn't do much damage… There I go again! The match continued.

All of a sudden, just as I was about to smirk at the long pause, an attack hit my POKe'MON, sending him crashing to the floor, his eyes swirling.

The smile which had almost reached my lips was wiped clean off my face as my favourite POKéMON laid, KO'ed on the grassy battlefield.

I growled and turned to face the producer and commander of such an attack.

His POKe'MON snarled at me, so did he. I sent Umbreon into its ball and called upon my next choice.

The little coral POKéMON burst onto the scene, its little legs waggling as it bounded courageously forward, its little mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Coral! Use your Spike Cannon!" I shouted.

Corsola can use Spike cannon, can't they? I mean, Misty the Gym Leader from the anime has a Corsola, that's the main reason Corsola is one of my favourite POKéMON too. Because it's cute, and Misty's POKéMON.

But Corsola was KO'ed easily, and as I returned her, I released Pikachu.

The little mouse burst on the scene in a spark of lightning, it's cobalt eyes narrowed, ready for battle and it's tail held high in the air.

The little mouse's scarlet cheeks crackled dangerously as he growled lightly at the opposition, his hackles flaring as he faced the opponent.

"Sparky. Use Volt Tackle!"

Just as my super-strong attack was less than a metre away, which would have won me the match…?

"OI! Anyone seen my Sketch Book?"

I was back. Back there. With THEM.

May continued to search frantically around the room, desperately attempting to find her beloved art book, which of course, she took with her EVERYWHERE.

Now, I must tell you something about May. She's been one of my best friends since Year eight, when I first moved to the school. Back then, we were in primary school together, it was a weird system, okay?

We always stuck together like glue. Hell, she even had a BOYFRIEND. Well, up until a few months ago, they went out for almost two whole years!

She's really pretty, my friend May. She has pale skin, just like me, chestnut brown hair, which comes to her shoulders, and she is rather tall, but I am far taller. She has NO sense in fashion, but that's why she is so, May.

She doesn't give a damn about what others think of her, she skips around like a fairy yeah, even though we're only year ten.

Yeah she is always, HYPER. She never stops, she's such a livewire, but, that's why she's my best friend. She's always there for you, always ready to lend a hand, and always ready to defend you if possible. She's almost like Red's Pikachu, to Red. He's always getting into silly scrapes, from, falling from cliffs, to, saving the world… And so on, but, without Pikachu, by his trusty side, day and night, he would be very lost. ALL of the time…

"Hey! I'm trying to practise the lyrics to Someone like You!" Iris yelled, yanking her headphones out of her ears and glaring daringly at May, who has so far, managed to go through my entire shelf, leaving everything sprawled over the desk, in search of her bloody, good-for-nothing book.

"Sorry!" She whispered, attempting to wink at Iris. May cannot wink, she's weird like that…

Iris just huffed and placed her earphones back in, and turned on her IPhone. Now. Iris was rather different from May. She tended to be up for a laugh, me and her had ALWAYS been able to make each other end up in fits of giggles, whereas May wouldn't be able to grasp a joke if the answer were written on a giant brick and lobbed at her head. However, she was currently in a relationship with May's ex boyfriend. But May and her ex still chat like old friends.

I glanced at Iris, she has dark purple hair, which was longish and bushy it was usually either as straight as anything, or, when she forgot her straightners, her hair was a wild mess of curliness.

Boy did she have style, she knew what to wear, and what not. She's one of us that does know a little bit about fashion, but not as much as Dawn…

But then again, unlike myself and May, Iris could have a ferocious temper, as short as it was, but that was mainly because of her upbringing.

Y'see, while May and I are barely able to afford to come to the school we go to. It's a boarding school, though neither of us board, her family manages to send her and her young brothers to the prep school below us.

Her house is giant. It's an old rectory of some type. Whenever I go round there, she's always got the latest Wii game, or, got a new set of designer clothes from Jack Wills or Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister or sometimes Super dry to show me.

She is an amazingly loyal person though. That's why she's one of my closest friends too.

Me! Oh, you want to know what I'm like. My name is Misty Waterflower. I'm fifteen in a month, and have scarlet red hair and cerulean blue eyes. I have a temper. Yes, I know… I live in a small cottage, but spend six days a week at this hell-hol- I mean, '_haven_'. My parents aren't rich, because they send me to this school. I have a secret. I like, POKe'MON. Yes, the children's anime show. I know it's strange. I got bullied before. So, when I moved to this school, I didn't tell ANYONE. It's a secret. You better not tell. Or I'll get cha. My favourite artists are Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, and Owl City. I LOVE them. I have a fanfiction account too. I publish stories weekly. But they're POKe'MON stories, about Misty the Cerulean gym leader (Named after me, I wish) and Red, the protagonist in the anime, him and his Pikachu travel around the regions looking for POKe'MON etc…

But then, the bell goes, snapping me out of my daydreaming, and into the fact that reality bestows upon me. I HAVE LESSONS.

I quickly scrabble through the muddle of books, DVDS and PE kit until I find what I'm looking for. My English books.

May and I rush frantically to the classroom, barely getting there before the bell rings again, declaring the beginning of my hellish day.

Thank God. Thank Arceus.

As the bell went, I snuck as quietly as I could into my classes' English room, and slumped into my seat.

May did the same, but she was sat beside HER. She was a slut. We had been best friends at Prep School, until she ditched me. But it happens all the time to people, they become close with her, then, one day, she drops them and leaves them like a penny in the rain.

Her name is Izzy, and at the moment, oh wait. Yep… She's flirting with… Ah, I thought it would be him this time, Kenny.

Kenny has longish brown hair and hazel eyes; he's amazing at rugby, apparently… Anyway, and he just happens to be going out with Izzy's new best friend, Zoey.

So as Izzy, swishes her artificially auburn frizzy hair around like a pretend supermodel and bats her mascara covered eyelashes at. By the way, doesn't anyone ever tell her that she looks like Worsel Gummage with that eye make up? Miss Ellen strides into the room, her nose turned up, as she peered at our unruly class from her glasses, which were resting halfway down her nose.

"Today class, we are going to be learning about Role-playing, now, I shall select your groups." She sneered at the entire class, before, spotting Jimmy. Tut tut, he'd done it again.

"Jimmy! How many more times! Hand over your phone and you shall receive it at the end of this lesson! If I see it again, it's a detention!" She yelled, making the whole classroom shudder.

Jimmy, halted from playing Angry Birds on his phone, and stumbled to the front, and Miss Ellen snatched his phone from his hand, and beckoned him to sit back in his seat.

Jimmy flopped back into his seat. Still sniggering slightly.

_Prick. _

Anyways, I haven't yet explained who Jimmy is; he has dark brown hair, and has almost icy blue eyes. He reminds me of Gold from POKe'MON a lot. He is the cockiest person I know. Well, apart from, Gary.

But just as I think the name Gary, his anime look-alike, Blue with his Umbreon pops into my mind.

How did Blue train his Eevee like that?

"You! Over there!" Miss Ellen snapped me from my dream, and I sighed, before plodding over to sit by myself in what would be known as 'Group One'.

I waited for her to put somebody else next to me, but my thoughts were interrupted as the girls began giggling.

In through the door, after the slam was heard, came him. He was ALWAYS late, never had he been early.

"S-s, sorry, I'm late Miss…" He stated, before sliding absently into a chair beside Jimmy.

"Mr Ketchum! How dare you turn up thirty minutes late and then disrupt my lesson!" Miss Ellen yelled, her finger pointing accusingly at him, and her eyes wide with anger.

He shrugged his shoulders, and apologised once again.

"Right, I was going to let people choose but now that I'm in a bad mood, I shall set you in groups of Boy- Girl!" She grumbled, before looking to see if there was anyone she could pick on.

I sighed and so did everyone else, well, apart from Izzy, or course.

I glared at the late-arrival as he sat a few seats away from me as I spotted May's disappointed look. We were going to go together, but all thanks to that little loser, we have to go with the _Guys._

But May soon began smiling again, as if by luck, Miss Ellen selected herself and Drew to be one role-playing team.

Nearly everyone knew of May's admiration and infatuation with the green-haired boy, so when he calmly sat beside her and smiled at her, her cheeks went red, and she turned to me and attempted to wink.

I stifled my giggles as she turned away, watching her sudden anxiety of being with her crush since year nine.

Drew, well, how to describe him…?

He's a complete walking-talking dictionary, and everyone knows it. He even has his own fan-club of girls, people such as Izzy and Melody, obviously.

This always riles May up of course, but there's nothing she can do, she won't admit her love for him.

All of a sudden, Miss Ellen pointed at the late kid.

"Now, Mr Ketchum, you shall be with…" And she pointed at me.

I groaned inside but he groaned out loud, before slouching over towards the seat beside myself, and slumping over, groaning loudly.

"You know, I'd rather not be with you either, but I don't really think you've got a choice." I mumbled, he turned and faced me.

"What was that Missy?" He asked the teasing-ness in his irritating voice returning.

"Nothing important and my name's Misty, not Missy." I explained, restraining the urge to punch him as he gloated at me, the smug grin appearing on his face which was angering me.

"Now, we shall give you five minutes to think of a line." The teacher grumbled, sitting back in her chair and setting her timer.

Everyone got to work straight away, even May and Drew worked hard.

I looked longingly around the classroom.

Jimmy had Marina, Drew had May, Leaf was with Brock, Kenny was working efficiently with Izzy, even IF she kept giggling and making wise cracks to get his attention.

I just sat, looking the opposite way from the boy next to me.

"So, what we gonna do?" I finally spoke up, my voice trembling slightly in my angst ness.

He shrugged and smirked at me, a bored look spread over his face.

All of a sudden, Miss Ellen's voice stopped the thinking time.

"Now time for your sentences!" She boomed.

_Oh Shit._

Drew and May went first, with the boy's knowledge of big words, and May's creativity, they began by saying.

"_There he stood, bold and shining, like the summer sunlight, dappled through the trees."_

Jimmy and Marina went next, they came up with,

"_The old man shrieked and pooped himself, leaving the grass covered in his crap."_

This of course, got a lot of laughs from the class.

Kenny and Izzy returned 'normalness' with the sentence,

"_The boy sighed as he listened to the shriek, then he, turned back to it."_

"You two! You're up next!" The teacher pointed at my team.

_Great._

I glowered at the boy beside me, as we made our way to the whiteboard, pens in hand.

Just as he was about to write, I shoved him aside, before scribbling at the speed of an Arcanine.

"_He sighed, before; he stepped forward, could he really do this?"_

Soon, the bell went, and, the boy beside me, bolted from his seat, and headed out the door, Kenny and Jimmy following beside him.

I sighed, and stood up slowly. I nearly pissed myself as May jumped out behind me, Drew, smirking behind us.

"So- Lunch, guys?" May asked, stomping over to the door as Drew shoved his way past her and went off with Gary and Brock in the corridor.

I shook my head laughably at May, she was so full of energy after being with Drew, I hoped Drew might help her get over Brendan, her ex boyfriend who Iris was with…

As we walked over to the, as normal long lunch queue, though, if you ask me, long is an understatement, someone bumps into us.

Dawn grinned at me and May happily as she joined us.

"So- Any closer with project May x Drew?" She said somewhat loudly, causing May to shove a hand over Dawn's mouth in embarrassment.

About Dawn, she's probably the most fashionable out of all of us. She has indigo locks which cannot, and will NOT be straightened. At all. Her hair has just gone crazy since year nine. However, as we stand in the queue, she still tries to smooth her curly fringe. Dawn's very pretty, and she has big blue eyes. Personality wise, she is all-knowing, which sometimes causes her and me to argue over stupid things… But, that's all in the past.

As we finally sit in lunch, my tray has a turkey burger and bun. I have ketchup. LOTS of it. I love the stuff. So does May and Iris. Dawn can't stand it though…

Iris storms over to our table, and shoves her tray down. There's a grumpy look on her face, I gulp. So do Dawn and May. I don't blame them. I have a temper, but, this is just getting, ridiculous.

"Hey what's up Iris?" Dawn asks casually.

I see Iris' cocoa eyes narrow considerably. "Don't 'Hey what's up' me! Gosh! Cilan is such an annoying guy! He didn't leave me alone for the whole of double music!" Iris grumbled, stabbing her chicken with such ferocity, I could almost hear the poor bird screaming…

May's eyes lit up, "Maybe, he likes you!" She chipped in, but shrunk back as Iris almost threw her chicken at the brunette.

"Yeah right…" She grumbled.

The rest of lunch went without interest, until we got up to leave.

As we stood in the 'leaving' queue, yes, that's right, there's an 'entering' queue, and a 'leaving' queue! Someone bashed into my tray. I gasped as the remainder of my water and burger ended up all over the floor. I bent down and began to pick up the paper cup to put on the tray, when a familiar voice made my anger intensify. As I stood back up, I turned to face. Ash. Ketchum.

He sniggered, a cocky grin spread across his tanned face. I did not need his stupidness today, not after my English role-play with him…

"Ha! Better be more careful Missy!" He grinned, Jimmy and Kenny sniggering from behind him.

May growled at them, and Dawn and Iris stayed silent. After giving him a death stare, I flounced off, my cutlery rattling on my tray after me. Before I could leave, he came back over.

"Missy, you've got ketchup all over your nose." He pointed out, laughing as my face turned magenta and I scowled. I scrubbed at my nose as the substance came off.

"The name's MISTY!" I yell as he walked off, cackling laughter erupting from him and his two cronies…

Iris sighs, "What jerks…" But she is suddenly busy being enveloped by Brendan, May's ex boyfriend.

"Hey…" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her tight.

Iris grinned at her loving boyfriend and waved goodbye to us. I sometimes wonder if it ever creeps Iris out slightly that the same boy she's now with once upon a time, not so long ago was snogging off one of her best friend's faces.

_Obviously not._

That's when I turn away and wretch as they begin making out in the corner of the dining hall, beside the vending machines.

We leave the hall, and walk to our dorms. We're in Azelf house. Funny since we seem to be named after a POKe'MON from the Sinnoh region. I know.

There is our house, fun-loving, unique Azelf, there's the chav's house, where Izzy and Zoey are, and it's completely bitchy. It's Uxie house. Finally, there is the populars. The ones with the cash, the ones with the massive houses, the ones who look down their noses at you, ALL the time, they are, the Mesprit house. They're the ones everyone else wants to be like. I think that's why Iris and Dawn try so hard to get attention. The Mesprit house is the one with all the drop-dead-gorgeous girls. The boys can't get enough of them.

But we walk straight past Mesprit house.

Suddenly, my phone begins to buzz.

I check it; it's a message from Iris.

"_Going over to Dialga House with Brendan."_

They boy's house names were also named after POKe'MON. Weird, I know.

Brendan and Kenny were in Dialga house, it's an okay house, not tidy though. May almost burst into tears when she got back from going to see Brendan once about the dirtiness.

There's Palkia house, it is the geeky house, where all the nerds, oh, and Jimmy hang.

Then, there are two others, Giratina House. It's like a prison from the outside, apparently, it used to be one. Cilan, Paul and Brock are in that house.

Finally, Arceus house. It's above the school dining hall, and to get to it, you have to climb like three lots of steps. That's where all the cockiest and rich guys are. Usually, the best-looking ones too. Unfortunately, Dickhead Ketchum sticks out like a sore thumb in that house, he's such an arse. He's there, so are Drew, Gary Oak, and others I can't waste my time remembering.

Gary is fit though, seriously, he's the year above me, a year eleven. I don't know a single girl in school who DOESN'T obsess over him. Who could resist him? He has chestnut gelled hair, piercing gorgeous emerald eyes, and always winks at every girl. Unfortunately, I've seen him hanging out with Ketchum a lot. But then at least if we went out, me and Gary I mean, NOT Ketchum, I could annoy him, I'd like that…

The bells ring and I groan as I stumble off to French. So boring….

As I sit in French, Dawn and May join me, they both fight to sit beside me, Dawn and May decide to sit beside each other, and I slump in my chair as Leaf, my friend in Mesprit House plonks herself beside me. Soon Ash comes in again. He snorts at my earlier mishap when his russet eyes catch mine. I ignore him and sit boredly. Could this day get possibly ANY worse?

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**Hope you like it! Review for next chapter!**

**-AAML:)**


End file.
